Mistakes were made
by yohas
Summary: akuroku, M for later chapters You see there was this party, some sort of punch was involved. I mean havn't you ever made a mistake? Well, they look so alike you see, but, he didn't mean to do what he did. really.
1. The First Mistake

We do not own any characters in this story. No, seriously, not even phish food. Created by Mejixa, and Axaraneldix, although that name too long so we just call her Axara.

Mistakes were made.

Axel sat on the couch, watching the pretty colors of people and horny teenagers, mainly horny teenagers, swirl around him. He slowly swam through the punch. Well, not really punch. It was originally intended as punch, with all of the usual fruit juices sloshed into a bowl; but it ended up more as a cocktail of all the alcohol a bunch of under aged teens could find; which is, quite a lot actually. Attempting to drown his sorrows or himself in the 'Punch', he saw Demyx, or at least he thought he saw Demyx, his best friend was hard to miss even under the influence.

From what Axel could make out, he was busy grinding into several people that he didn't know, or couldn't recognize in this state. Of course, this whole 'partnership' they had, was because of the Let It Be Underwear Incident. Now, they were both taking the same mind numbing classes in the 7nth grade. One of which happened to be Theatre, or, as they called it, the Forced-Sorry Excuse-For-A-Drama-Class, elective. Truly, the teacher alone made you want to brain yourself. Mrs. Salerd was her name, Shakespeare happened to be the game. They were in the Drama room, the kids were running around, and Demyx was bouncing around in a very, very bad burnt orange dress. You see, there were not enough girls in the class to fill up all of the girl parts in their production, so Demyx got roped into playing Phoebe in _As You like It. _He didn't have a problem with it, this the children ran away screaming "GAYYYY" as he approached. Axel didn't have a problem with it, and decided to go up and talk to him in the middle of a late rehearsal, when no one was actually working. That and he had a suspicion that the blonde haired devil had stolen his lucky lighter earlier that morning. They sat around on some steps for awhile talking about this and that, Demyx asking how he looked in the ugly burnt orange dress. Mean while Squall, who was dying of boredom, started messing around on the piano, which he was decent at, and played the firs few bars of 'Let It Be'. Demyx immediate reaction was to jump, run, and sing all at once, which didn't work out so well for him. You see, while he was sitting on the carpet, the Velcro bit that held his dress together clung to the carpet, which meant on the immediate jumping up motion, his skirt fell down to his knees. Demyx pulled up the skirt as fast as he could, but Axel had already had the image of his skinny white ass in shiny pink hearted briefs. Needless to say he couldn't stop laughing, this one simple, very bouncy act endeared Demyx to Axel eternally. Well that and even mentioning the Incident could send him into fits of laughter for hours.

Axel spent several minutes debating whether Demyx's partners were male or female, as everyone knew Demyx was gay. He gave up, mostly because boobs and bulges seemed all the same to him and gave his friend a slurred "You go guy!" before slinking away to find another hobby.

He tottered upstairs looking for a quiet room to crash for awhile, since all of his sport had run away at the sight of him, and his feet had trouble running after them. He barged in on a very intimate couple going at it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Axel looked at the pink haired kid scrambling to get his clothes on, someone that he'd never understood.

"clear 'roff." He grunted. They had heard the story of Axel having once set fire to one of their classmates at a previous party, and the pink haired kid wasn't even decent enough to help his lady friend scurry out of the room with him. Well, at least he thought it was a lady friend, can never tell with the pink haired ones…

Axel flops himself onto the bed, stretching to cover the whole bed and pulling the pillow close and smothering it. " gawd…Rox'ses… hic."

Axel hic-upped, his brain dredging up the fight he'd gotten into with Roxas. The pain of the memory dully pounded in his scull, (or maybe that was just the punch wearing off). The emotion wracked his body so hard, he couldn't even get the energy to drag his ass back down stairs for another drink and vertical shag with all the other zombies of the party. He couldn't remember really what he'd done that day that made Roxas turn against him. Like usual, they were hanging out at Axels house, his mom being cool enough to leave them alone, and his dad out on business. They took over the den, using it for intense video game matches, the occasional movie night, and crashing at 3 am when they had nothing more to debate or criticize.

They had flipped on the T.V. to some sort of cookie cutter sitcom about a straight girl and gay man living together. Axel didn't even bother to pay attention, he was to busy thinking of ways to bother and flirt with Roxas. It was odd how many times those two things coincided. After doing the fun bit (flirting.) they'd both laugh it off, pretending that it'd been a game.

Axel decided to do the classic 'Yawn and stretch', which he did flawlessly. Roxas sat there, eyes glued to the T.V. ignoring when Axels arm draped carelessly over his shoulder.

A bit miffed by the reaction of NO reaction, Axel went for phase two. His devious mind went to work, and his careless hand got the signal to start slowly rubbing Roxas's shoulder and arm. Roxas tensed his muscles, but just sat there, daring Axel to go further, and Axel was never one to not take a challenge. He leaned in, feeling his breathe bounce off of Roxas's pale neck. He could smell Roxas, a smell distinctly Roxas. Not flowery, or spicy. It wasn't anything cologne could even dream of reproducing. Axel tugged Roxas a bit closer and nuzzled his neck, wondering what the hell his mind was doing in the gutter.

Roxas thought the game had gone far enough, and Elbowed axel right in the ribs. Falling back, he gasped for air like a fish, his eyes bulging with shock, as Roxas rounded on him. He had never gotten this kind of reaction from Roxas before, and it was definitely never this painful.

"What is your problem?" Roxas growled, all Axel got in before he started up again was a strangled gasp for air. "I can't believe you, Fuck Axel! This week…and you're always..! God." Roxas stood up kicking fallen chip bags out of his way, and all Axel could do was watch him, you know, incase a fist came his way instead of a elbow.

"Axel, I just can't handle you anymore! You just like to screw with my mind, like a fucken' cat with a moose!" Axel didn't want to correct his mistake, even though air was pumping through his lungs again. Roxas didn't notice. "You do all this shit, being my friend and hanging out with me, then you pull that crap, and what am I supposed to think half the fucken' time I spend the night I don't know if your going to climb into my sleeping bag with me, to have a go! What the hell am I to, you a 5 dollar prostitute?"

Axel tried to take advantage of the lull of shouting.

"Roxas, that's not at-"

"Oh yeah right Axel." He started in once more; the boy was like a very rabid dog with a very stupid bone. "' That not what your trying to do.' The Fuck it is Axel, I have lived with a hell of a lot better liars in my life time than the likes of you. You know what the fuck had happened this week, do ya?"

He got close, snarling at Axel. Axel didn't want to move, even though he was the closest to Roxas, Roxas still didn't tell him everything as soon as it happens, usually waiting until its old news to tell him.

"That bastard of a father walked into Gran's house asking for money, dragging his sad ass corpse through the door like he owns the place. He was high, oh yeah, I think he took a bit more while our backs were turned right in our own fucken' house. Sora was gone; I couldn't get a decent word out of him the rest of the day. You know what he did? He turned on me and said 'boy, you old enough to have a job, where the hells your cash?' where do you think I got this from?" Roxas pulled up his shirt and turned around; there was a fading, thin bruise.

"This is from where he pushed me into the counter when I said I wouldn't give him money, Gran's had to pay him a few hundred before he'd leave. So if you think that I can deal with your mind fucks, you are wrong! Just leave me the hell alone!" Axel was dumb founded, stunned at the story, as Roxas just stormed right on out of the door and out of his life. He had even ordered Gan and Sora not to answer his calls, or the door when he came knocking.

Axel curled tighter around his pillow, reviewing what he had already played in his head many times. His slurred mind that had easily gone through past events started coming up with its own Ideas, why hadn't he said anything before? Why did Roxas get so bothered by that bit of flirting? Why didn't Roxas just take off his shirt instead of lifting it up? Such nice abs...

His body almost immediately reacted to the image of Roxas taking off his shirt and he rolled off the pillow groaning. He reached out his hand, seeing Roxas over him, trying to feel the image up. "Damn it Rox'ses"

Sora was having quite a time downstairs, avoiding the punch and grinding up on his drunken friends. The only reason he was avoiding the punch though was because of it bitter taste, Demyx sure had a funny way of making food, he thought remembering to avoid asking him for food.

"So," he said turning back to a sneering blonde girl, "how about you and me go out and check out the 'stars'?" Sora gave her one of his winning smiles as she doubled over laughing. _Yes! She's totally going for it!_ He thought, moving closer, fumbling with her shoulder to get their faces closer. She laughed even harder and pushed him away.

"Tell you what 'stud,'" she snickered, getting control of herself. "I'll meet you in the first bedroom upstairs; I have to go tell someone I might not be coming home." He excitedly nodded and started running to the stairs before remembering himself and turning around "See you there, babe." He said, doing a cheesy point and wink move that he could have learned from T.V. land.

She almost peed herself at this "yeah, I'll be right up!" she said copying him. He missed the sarcasm and ran upstairs to the sound of girls laughing.

Sora tripped over his own big feet as he fumbled with the doorknob, pushing the door in as he got the contraption to work. When he was in the room, the first thing he noticed was a very, very hammered red head spread on the bed. Axel looked over at Sora, looking at him blearily smiling.

"A-Axel?" Sora stammered, "What are you doing in here?" his heart was pounding.

"Com 'mere," he said to Roxas, not even wondering why he would be at this party. Sora obeyed, moving closer to the bed, he had been crushing on Axel ever since freshman year when he had helped him pick up his books. Axel seem so mysterious, so amazing to him, he had long ago just thought that it could never go any further than a fantasy.

Axel sat up, allowing room for Roxas to join him on the bed. Reaching up, Axel ran a hand through Sora's hair bringing their head closer together. Sora's heart thumped against his chest as their lips crashed together, ignoring the rancid smell of the punch, distractedly thinking _what the hell _did_ Demyx put in that punch?_

Axel maneuvered Roxas so he could roll on top of him, felling his whole body under his own. _Roxas, I should have told you… _he ran his bumbling hand all over Roxas, carelessly running his tongue over his lips. Sora accepted the very slobbery kiss from Axel, adding his own body into the mix. Axel was getting hotter and hotter, he felt him self burning within his clothes and angrily pulled off his shirt, and doing away with Roxas's at the same time. Sora gasped when his shirt flew over to the other side of the room, landing on the lamp, Idling wondering whether or not that girl would burst in on them.

Axel ran his hand up and down Roxas's chest wondering when he had gotten so buff, and where that tan had come from. _Oh well, all the better to drool over._ Which he did, running his tongue over all of the muscled flesh in front of him. Going straight for his objective, he went straight to the pants and realized that they were truly the devils work. Since when had buttons been so difficult to get off? Axel closed his eyes, still trying to get the damned pants off.

Sora wiggled under Axel thinking, _is he really going to do it? Really? _Axel finally succeeded in unbuttoning the pants, and Sora leaned back deciding to enjoy the feeling. He allowed his mind to dream what was going to happen next. He felt Axel reach in his pants, and imagined where his hand would go next, all of the feeling all of the passion, waking up to be next to him, he couldn't distinguish what was real anymore as he drifted off. The last thing he heard was "Rox'ses' stop swayen, in fron' a me…" and thinking _I'm not Roxas…_ before passing out from the roofie Namine had stuck in his drink for a laugh earlier.

Axel fell over to the side of Roxas as the Alcohol took its toll, his hand still jammed in Roxas's pants. He passed out happily dreaming of what he was doing to Roxas, as the party still raged on into the night below him. Many people opened the door, to slam it just as fast when they saw the scene inside. Lamely making the excuse it was already occupied, before taking their partner to a 'quieter place.'

Axel woke up to birds scratching his ears out in the morning. This was hell. No, this was a hangover, same principle, just less fire and brimstone. Rolling over, he felt for something warm, if he was this hung-over, there'd be no way he'd slept alone. Feeling but the scratchy, vile covers, he realized his bed partner must have left earlier. Too bad too, wouldn't know who to act awkward around the next day. Ah well. Pushing himself up, he felt like a whale had managed to squeeze itself into his cranium after he'd passed out. It seemed to be a happy whale, because it kept thumping its tail against the walls of his skull. His stomach thought that puking seemed like a good idea about then, and promptly, as if taking a cue from a conductor, aimed for the waste basket.

He was amazed at how little it helped. Now, not only did a whale reside in his head, but said whale seemed to use his mouth as a latrine. The next challenge of this morning was standing up, and miraculously, he managed it, on the first try. Such a feat deserved applause, but, there was still no one there. Carefully he put one foot in front of the other, and making it to the door, opened it up using his patented party-shuffle to get down the stairs. Its concept was simple: Don't fall down, no matter the cost of people, or objects in the way. In fact, it is highly encouraged to use walls and other people as a support mechanism.

He made it down the stairs, with only two stumbles, each fall prevented by the party shuffle. This was a new record. He shuffled through the living room, avoiding debris and bodies, the few that were still scattered around. He shuffled all the way into the kitchen, figuring that the kitchen would be where human life could be found, and there he saw, sitting on the counter, master of this house, in all of his glory, eating Ben and Jerry's Phish food ice-cream: Demyx.

"You Party Shuffle down here?" he was well aware of the party shuffle, having to master it on his own.

"Beh, meh, blarch….ehhh" Axel replied, adding a few noises that one could only call 'just-run-into-a-brick-wall' noises.

"You look like crap." he said cheerily. Axel noticed, as he slouched into a near by chair, that he was wearing a contented smile. The 'I-just-fucked-all-night-long' smile. Oh how he loathed that smile on other people's faces. Stupid, stupid faces, He urped, wiping his mouth of the awful crusty left over 'punch'.

"Want some Happy Mulch?" Demyx asked, offering some pink mulch looking drink to him. Axel was almost positive it was part Pepto-Bismol and tooth paste, although Axel never questioned his friend as to what else was in it, but god-damnit was it the best hang over cure he'd ever tried.

Looking up to swipe at the god send of a drink, his groggy mind noticed something.

"….Mess?" he asked looking for one. Demyx hummed and went back to eating the phish food.

"I've been forcing Happy Mulch down people's throats when they wake up, and making them clean before they leave. At the end of today I might only have to wash the blender out." Axel grunted and took a large swig of the Happy Mulch feeling it work almost instantly. It shrunk the whale in his brain considerably.

Demyx was staring at Axel as he nursed his Mulch, finally saying.

"Sora just left." Axel wondered if Demyx would ever reach the bottom of his container of phish food.

"So?" He finished off the drink and felt his whale leave his brain, probably in search of some other poor sod.

"Well, wasn't he with you last night?" Demyx asked simply. Now that Axel's higher brain functions were working again, he drudged up the memories of last night.\

"No, I was with Roxas." Slowly remembering bits of his night, Demyx licked his lips, putting the spoon down thinking.

"No you weren't. I checked the rooms this morning, your hand was definitely down Sora's pants, or is Roxas brunette now? I don't know, I can't keep up with these crazy kids." he shoveled more phish food into his mouth, letting Axel mull on what he said.

"But… wasn't Roxas here last night?" Axel was going cross eyed with all of the confusitory facts.

"Nope, but Sora was. Namine was kicking him around like a boomerang that just wouldn't go away." Axel felt his stomach go through a trapdoor in the floor.

"Oh, fuck." He slumped further in the chair, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling.

The all knowing one licked his spoon, looking at Axel with some interest.

"So, you almost fucked your crushes brother last night," Axel whimpered in assent.

"You're kinda screwed." Axel almost jumped out of the chair, but Demyx added "you've been in worse situations before though. You should probably go apologize to Sora, telling him the truth that you were drunk, but sugar-coating it so he wouldn't have his feelings hurt, then go Proclaim your love and apologize to Roxas for what you did to his brother." He paused for a moment, taking another scoop of ice cream and adding as an after thought. "Flowers would help."

Axel was almost stupefied by this simple, yet ingenious plan. Slumping again, trying to recover his dignity he grumbled "for Roxas or Sora?" Demyx had to think about this question.

"Well, I meant for Roxas, but you do what you will." He took another bite, and then struck by an epiphany said. "Oh and when you go to the flower shop, tell Olette that her cell phones here and she can pick it up whenever." He started humming again, proud for remembering such an important thing. Axel nodded, then hearing a groan from the other room; he snickered at his whales work. Although, he wanted to leave before he had to deal with a newly awoken drunkard. Getting up his only good byes were

"Need sleep." Demyx waved cheerily and he walked confidently to front door. Demyx called to him. "Don't wait too long to apologize. Oh! And Take out the garbage by the door." Axel nodded and took out the trash.


	2. The Bint In the Flower Shop

**This story was written by Mejixa and Axara, we do not own The Beatles or Kingdom Hearts or any other names in here, because, if we did, we wouldn't be writing this right now.**

**Mistakes were made:**

**Chapter 2, Flowers, or not to Flowers?**

Axel was stuck in the parking lot of Tutus_ Flower Emporium. _He wasn't stuck in traffic, and his car was purring like a kitten. No, he was stuck looking at the dash board, which had two very scary objects: a pen, and a blank card. In the flower shop, he had come to the decision that he was too chicken shit to face either Roxas or Sora, so a card, was the only way he could get his message across without seeming like a complete ass. He had already struck the idea of e-mailing them 1. He hated computers and 2. He would seem like an insincere jerk doing it like that. He won both ways by writing a card. Now only if he could write the damn thing.

This was his progress

_Roxas, _

_Can't we just- _

_how do I lo-_

_what were you—_

_I was thinking tha- _

_are we really- _

_You've been such a-_

The most pathetic part about the note was that every shred of writing was in pen. Non-erasable pen, each beginning was just some shallow attempt at the truth, which even he didn't know, as Hya-what-cha-ma-call-it flower and passion flower bouquet glared at him from the front passenger seat. He gently put the seat belt around the bouquet, to keep it from jumping up and eating him. The Passion flower looked dangerous enough to do it too.

When he had gone into the flower emporium 30 minutes ago, he had avoided looking at Olette and had gone to puttering around the store in oversized sunglasses, with his collar pulled up to his ears. As if any gel or cut job could make his hair unnoticeable. Usually he adored his defining trait, leave in conditioner and everything. But at times like this, it sure was a pain. He hid behind the flowers, trying to make himself blend in with the begonias; quick witted Olette was not fooled by such ploys though. Axel imagined she must have ninja powers when she appeared behind him saying in an overly cheery voice

"Who are the flowers for Axel?" Axel stopped himself from jumping three feet in the air and just sputtered for a moment like a fish.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Olette asked worriedly, opening her eyes and moving in, Oh she is the devil.

" Uhh…. Uhh. I-I uh…" Axel managed to articulate, pushing the concerned store clerk away.

"Huh, so, who _are _the flowers for? Someone important?" she jutted her hip out and boldly put her hand on it, arching her eyebrow "Your mum?"

Axel mumbled something about _her_ mum whilst wishing he wasn't so loyal and obedient a friend to Demyx, he felt he should have just tossed the whole sodding plan out.

" Dem, wanted you to know you left your phone at his house." He mumbled, trying o make the two step crab walk around her and out the door, she wasn't having it.

"Is that all?" she asked again jutting her hip, this time to block his escape. He was trapped. Trapped like a rat. A rat before a really big unmerciful moose….. wait, what? Shut up brain, shut up!

"I'm getting it to say sorry for someone." He coughed, picking up his smooth demeanor again, taking off the over baring sunglasses. Olette just looked at him, confusion crawling over her face; she leaned in, curios, the great Axel, apologizing? How… juicy.

"For who?" she asked, ears perked, ready just to gobble down what axel was about to say. Just like a girl, a gossipy girl… girls … gossiping.

"A friend, now, what would you suggest?" he folded his arms glaring at her a little. She looked him up and down, like a tailor trying to fit the right suit. She grinned widely. Eerily like the Cheshire cat. She plodded along the row of flowers, Axel followed her to a vase of violet things.

"These Hyacinths would work, they mean sincerity. Perfect for an apology." They looked completely unremarkable to Axel; well they were pretty but…..

"Great I'll take them." His instincts were telling him to run from this crazy teen, and the flower emporium in general. I mean, the flowers just didn't go with his hair.

Olette was utterly appalled.

"Oh you can not make a bouquet with just one type of flower, you have to have one more, a special one." She laser scanned the store and zoned in a vase close by.

"This, a passion flower, they would go perfect." Axel thought the flower may well just rear up and bite someone, but Olette was already wrangling it into a bouquet before Axel could say much more. She tied it up in a red bow. Not just a red bow, it was a Red Bow. It was huge, axel was thinking of protesting, but shrugged it off. At least it went with his hair.

Olette rung it up, and Axel thought he might be home free, pulling out his wallet and grabbing some money that was in there, shoving it gleefully on the counter.

"Hey Axel," He stopped, almost horrified, slowly creaking his head up. "Give you a discount if you tell me who they're for." She leaned in, smiling wickedly.

The little witch ninja just had to get one last shot in. he moved his head in, lips almost brushing her ear he was so close, clasping onto the flowers. "I'll pay full price." He whispered smiling a little when he felt her fume.

Ha! Beat that you she-devil gossipy gossiping….girl.

He triumphantly left, tossing the flowers onto the passenger seat, ready for the letter. And now here he was, 6 bad starts later, well, 9 if you counted the ones he had added while cursing his bad luck and Olette. The letter now read.

_Roxas,_

_Can't we just- _

_How do I lo- _

_What were you— _

_I was thinking tha- _

_Are we really- _

_You've been such a- _

_Well If that bint in the flower shop ha- _

_Please just ta- _

_It was just a-_

Axel sat in the car ready, fully prepared to just start ramming his head into the steering wheel. However the air bag might go off, and Axel didn't want to give the Passion flower the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. Stupid flower, I am smarter than you, even with your big ass Red Bow.

He just smacked the cassette player in his car. He glanced over at the flowers again; at least the Hya-what-cha-ma-call-its were nicer than the Passion flower. He groaned, great now he was personifying flowers. He had to dispose of them, and quick, before he wanted to make them his babies.

There was only one thing stopping him. The letter. He banged on the player again, thinking of the law schadenfreude, he liked abusing the stupid player; the car was so old it didn't matter much anyway. He raised an eye brow when he heard it click and whirl though, what was it going to do, serenade him? The he remembered that Roxas had mad him a mix tape, of his favorite song by The Beatles. It really was out of the kindness of his heart that he took pity on Axel and his car, and gave him a mix tape. Although, truth be told, he wasn't much of a music fan, but he almost cried with joy when the first song came on. It was Roxas's favorite. It was pure genius, he praised that moment to John, Paul, George and Ringo for creating such beautiful circumstances.

He wrote the sentiment, signed his name, and brandished the now finished letter at the Passion Flower.

"Bet you can't beat that punk." He said tucking it into the Red Bow, the passion flower bristled, but grudgingly assented to his genius, and Axel happily revved the engine and pulled the car out of the parking lot and to Roxas's house.

He has the perfect note, and the perfect (If slightly dangerous) flowers, now to the actual delivering. Axel had always prided himself on being able to face anything, he was the Confrontation King, The Big Bad Man on the Black top, he was usually ready for anything, But good god, have you ever met Roxas when he was pissed? Smiling, he could pass for an angel, albeit, a Grunge angel with all of that hair. Still, the hair was wonderful, and those eyes, it hurt his brain to think of the Cliché, but they really were like deep blue pools. You could drown in them.

They eyes was probably the reason he couldn't tell Axel from Roxas that night. It wasn't his fault, stupid Demyx and his damn punch (If you could call it that.) That wasn't the problem now though the problem was giving the flowers to Roxas. He pulled up to the house. Well, didn't pull up, more of parked three blocks away. He walked up to the house and realized one more problem. He had forgotten about Sora. He stood for a minute just counting the many ways that he was a twit. He heard a car coming and dove into the bushes, trying to avoid anyone from seeing him. It turned out to be nothing, but now here he was, in a bush, in front of his house, to chicken shit to just go to the door. He sat down in the prickly inside of the bush, surprised it managed to house him, contemplating his position. There wasn't much he could do, he could g to the door, but he didn't want to see anyone. It would just be… awkward. Axel was not comfortable with awkward, or at least when he was. He couldn't leave the flowers there; if anyone else got them it would be bad. If Sora got them…. Well he knew he was a jerk but he wasn't heartless. Sure, he was just some Nobody kid when it came to their Grandma, but still, these were for Roxas, and this was a delicate matter.

The neighbor, whose bushes he was hiding in right now, was peeking out the blinds, looking rather ticked off. Knowing people that looked rather ticked off liked to call the cops on people in their bushes, he had to make a decision.

He vaulted of the bushes, right into the yard; he had twenty seconds the way he figured. His room was on the side of the house, and Axel knew how to shimmy his way around the gate to get there. Roxas taught him how a while ago. He crept up to Roxas's window, hunched over, squished between the house and the fence. he had finally made it to the window ledge, and as his reward, he glanced over it.

"ahshit." There, inside the window was the one person who he was utterly, completely, head over heels enamored with. The one person he did NOT want to talk to; Roxas. Axel ducked, deciding he did not want to be confronted by his one and only, breaking into his back yard, with the evil flower arrangement in hand.

Instead he unceremoniously dumped the passion flower and Hya-what-cha-ma-call-it combo, and did the most graceful flop back over the fence. Landed, well, not quite landed, but did three beautiful summersaults right into the neighbor's car door. Ignoring the agony his head was experiencing, he jumped up and did a two block dash to his car. He got through the door and over the passenger seat fast enough, and stepped on the gas.

Unfortunately, he forgot to put the keys in. after fumbling the keys into their right spot, he tried again. Failing once more; he forgot to use the clutch this time.

After ten minutes he managed to get away, before being caught. Of course, nobody was chasing him, which makes the getaways just that much easier.

Thus, Axel drove away into the sunset, of course, only after slowing down and meekly driving past Roxas's neighbor's un-approving eye, gloating with the great success of the Flower Fiasco. Demyx must be a genius.


	3. Hamlets got Nothing on Sora

This story was penned by Mejixa and Axara

**This story was penned by Mejixa and Axara. We own nothing but the computer that it was written on and even that is a little iffy. **

**Mistakes Were Made: **

**Chapter 3, Angst meets Angst in a battle of Angst**

The heat of Axels hand was still imprinted on the bouquet of Hyacinths and Passion flowers, the Hyacinths were very indignant toward their previous owners for calling them Hya- what-cha-ma-call-its but, they preferred him, to being stuck on a window sill. The Passion flowers were outright pissed and had wanted to pick a fight with the red haired flower purchaser, but the Hyacinths had stopped them. One of the little hyacinth flowers sighed and thought 'oh not again.'

Within the window of the sill that the flowers were perched on, was Roxas. He was tearing up his bed. He ripped the sheets and rolled the pillows in them, also grabbing the large stuffed moose that he more carefully squished with all of the other fabrics. He chucked the whole makeshift bag to his door grabbing a soda out of his room fridge along with a sleeve of Oreos He grabbed the pack of fluffy goodness and readied himself.

Roxas kicked open his door to a hallway gone awry. It looked like...well it looked like Godzilla had lost a fight to a hurricane, In the middle of a thunderstorm, on top of Mt. St. Helens as it was blowing up. Or alternatively it looked like Sora had a bitch fit and tossed his room (along with his mattress and one-sy pajamas) into the hallway.

Having carefully stepped around the stuff in the hall, narrowly avoiding crushing the binder of old Pokémon cards, Roxas kicked some of the junk away (including a mysterious silk robe that he never remembered Sora buying, let alone owning) and knocked on his door.

"Sora? Sora open the door." Roxas command. The door just grumbled, and thumped as one last item was thrown at it. Roxas pounded on it as a response.

"Look Sora, if you're going to be locked in your misery, at least be comfy." He tugged open them door ad shoved in the array of pillows, Oreos and stuffed moose. He carefully shut the door and talked to it one last time.

"I'm here when you're ready." He waited for a minute, before attempting to walk away. We say 'attempt' because the silk robe had lovingly clung to his foot and he came crashing down. Roxas grunted as he stood up untangling himself and looking at the Pee-Wee baseball trophy that had stabbed him during his crash landing.

"Fuck'en tantrums." He grumbled, limping away with his injured ego (and spleen) before grabbing trophy, and fleeing the mess. "My trophy anyway."

Roxas sighed, shifting his backpack, watching his feet step closer and closer to the school. He snuck out of hi house early. Not for any other reason than to avoid Axel, who usually picked him up in the mornings. The night before he shoved all of Soras things to the end of the hall and tidied up a bit before going to bed, so Grama didn't break a hip by tripping on any of his junk. At 6:30 (an unholy hour in the book of teenager-dom) he knocked on Sora's door, to get no answer. Sora was gone. Although he left a lovely note reading

BEACH. S

Descriptive to say the least, Sora always had a way with words; you should see his poetry. At any rate this left Roxas to take the short walk to school with no cover; although, he was still more worried about Sora, than being spotted by his red haired fool. It was common for Sora to split and take his problems to the beach, although usually Roxas at least had an inkling of what was going on. This time he was completely in the dark. Sora was always a good brother, cheery and what not. He never did anything half-arsed. When he did his homework, he was doing his homework, when he cooked, he cooked enough to feed the army of Norway, and when he got pissed, he threw a fuck'en tantrum. That was how he lived, it was an honest life, and even when it annoyed Roxas, he at least admired it for all of its simplicity.

The first time Sora had one of these 'Tantrums' was when he was five. They were both five at the time. It was right after Roxas had moved in with Gran and Sora. His mom had dropped him off with his dad and his dad had dropped him off at Grams. Sora had lived there since he was three. it was because his mother had died, some mysterious illness. He threw a tantrum because they couldn't visit the grave site.

Even then Roxas seemed to kind of know what to do. He ran down to the store and bought flowers, just one or two really, and came back to Sora who had locked himself in his room. He forced Sora out and made him walk to the edge of town with him and the crumpled flowers. They went to her tomb stone and Sora grabbed the flowers from Roxas setting them down.

"Hi mom," He was smiling; his voice was small and high pitched. "I brought someone; His names Roxas, he's my brother." Sora was crying, tear dropping from his face. Roxas bowed awkwardly at the tomb stone.

"Hello ma'am"

Sora was happy that his mother and his brother got along so well.

It was dark by the time Gran had convinced one of the neighbors to drive her up to the cemetery, not being able to drive well herself. She found the two boys shivering on the tombstone, fast asleep. She didn't scold them, silently waking them up and carrying them both back to the house.

It was the first time Roxas realized how strong and warm Gran was. How nice he was, even when she seemed like such a hard lady, she wasn't.

Thinking back on it, he knew that was when he felt the first bond between Sora, the first brotherly affection, and the first time he knew how important brothers were to each other. Sora had introduced him as brother. Not 'this is my half- brother', or, 'this is a friend,' no he was a 'brother' a full blooded brother. The sheer power of simple words…

Roxas ducked into school, thinking of his brother, and just managed to get into first period before the bell.

Lucky for Roxas he had no classes with Axel. Roxas, in all of his glorious laziness managed to get into higher classes than Axel. Although the classes weren't the problem, Avoiding Axel meant that he couldn't go to any of the typical hang out sots, and without Sora… well he was clueless as to where to eat lunch.

He was walking through the quad looking for Marluxia to exchange his peanut butter and jelly for a ham sandwich. Gran makes him his lunch eeeevery morning, no matter what. It was sweet of her, the sandwiches were good, but he's had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his backpack for lunch, every day for the past 12 years. Gran was cool, but she never did have much cooking range. After twelve years of it, Roxas had the connections to know where to trade his peanut butter and jelly for the good stuff, i.e. anything else.

Half-way through the quad he hears his name, and dread of the voice calling it made his blood run cold. Axel had found him.

"Roxas, Hey Roxas! Slow down will ya?" Roxas ducked his head and walked faster, hoping praying, that he could melt into the crowd. Of course, that failed.

Axel caught onto his shoulder, spinning him around with a bright smile on his face. Roxas was disgusted with him _what the hell is that twat smiling about? _Axel was beaming, excitement running over his skin and making his hair just that much more wild. He was breathing deeply, eyes were sparkling.

"So?" Axel looked hopefully at Roxas, who snarled at him; Axel timidly offered his hand. "Did you get it?"

Roxas was appalled at him, sneering he crossed his arm in front of his chest, ignoring the proffered hand.

"Get what? Get that you're a jerk? Did you really think what you did, what I said, was a joke? What the hell is wrong with you? Go bugger off and find a life Axel." Roxas stalked off in the other direction, ignoring everything that Axel did to get him back.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas shoved through the crowd, and Axel did nothing to stop him. He stood there, watching the hunched back disappear into the crush of humanoid Neanderthals, or high schoolers. Axel tried one last time.

"Roxas!" he tried to struggle through to him. He felt utter joy when Roxas came back into view. He could see a hand go up above the crowd. And there, one gesture that summed up how Roxas felt at that moment, an almost pleasant "Fuck You" in Axel's direction.

Axel felt the sting of the implied words, but what hurt more, is that Roxas didn't even look back at him and just walked away.

Axel stalked off to his lunch group. The usual suspects laid in repose. Aladdin was playing tonsil hockey with Jasmine and Larxene was chatting and texting at the same time on her cell phone. Axel could never figure out how she did that, some sort of un-holy magical talent from Satan he suspected. Or at least that seemed most likely.

Demyx was eating his lunch and feeding it to Kairi, who happened to be giggling and sitting on hi lap. Demyx was always good to his Fag hags.

Of course, there was Zexion. He sat in the corner like usual. No one was really friends with him, but he ate in peace, which is more than many of the others could say, so we didn't mind him.

Axel stopped in front of the Demyx and Kairi monster and filled his lungs with air.

"It didn't work! I can't believe it! He has no reason to be so rude; I pour my heart out onto that stupid card that that bint at the f-ing flower shop gave me. And He IGNORED ME! It was the wrong flowers. I knew it! She set me up! Or was it YOUR fault? Flowers? FLOWERS?! What the hell was I- no YOU thinking?! Guys don't get flowers!" Demyx was in awe, jus barely keeping up with the one sided blathering. He got gravy all over Kairi's face, she didn't even notice, also in awe of the fuming blur of a man pacing in front of them. He looked like a red train, steam and all.

"- He just-just-just WALKED away, the little Bugger flipping ME off ME. No F-ing emotion. Did he see me run into the neighbors bushes? Did he think I was running away? That I didn't Care? After all that work trying NOT to be noticed in the Flower shop of Doom, entrapped by some raving bint who feeds off of rumors? Should have AVOIDED flowers all together!! A cake, yeah A CAKE would have been the ticket..."

Demyx understood, more or less, what had happened in the duration of time that he was not playing Big Brother to Axel. Demyx ignored Axel's blubbers as he helped wipe gravy off of a stunned and confused Kairi. He looks calmly at Axel and covers up Kairi's ears.

"AXEL!" He roared.

Even Aladdin had to look up from Jasmine. Larxene was muttering apologies into her cell phone and Zexion actually looked up.

Axel stopped pacing

"What? There was no need to yell…" He pouted.

Demyx uncovered Kairi's ears and sighed.

"Did he even get the flowers?"

Axel thought for a minute. This possibility hadn't even occurred to Axel. It was more Logical than his theory of whales taking over Roxas's brain at any rate. Or that he was dealing with Roxas's evil twin.

"Well, that might be…" Axel pondered it for a moment "but what if I HAD made a cake? Would that have changed ANYTHING? Or is ha just being a spoiled brat?-"

Demyx sighed and played with Kairi's hair.

"THAT would have been a bad Idea though. I bet you there would have been another bint helping me there too. God, what's come over the world and its bints'…?"

Demyx just waved him and his rhetorical questions away from Kairi and himself.

"IS THERE NO HOPE!" Axels last defiant shout to the sky before he went hopelessly away, dragging his feet and muttering to himself. The direction he went was also away from his class he was later to find. Far away from his next class.

Demyx looked at Kairi.

"Did he happen to mention Sora?"

Kairi stared at him "I thought I heard him mention haggis once so I have no clue. What happened?"

Demyx looked at her for a moment, then off to where Axel once stood.

"Mistakes were made."

Convenient seg way to Sora, earlier that day, on an angsty beach; well, less of an angsty beach, more of he was angsting on the beach. Sora had gone to the beach hoping to find a little peace. None had come, although he had gotten a lot of steam out just by running along the shoreline for almost an hour. Now he was cold, sweaty, and gasping for air, but thoughts still crashed against his skull, and sent him reeling from each impact.

Looking around he saw to his growing dread that people had started occupying places that the seagulls had squawked only a few hours ago. Humping around large colorful towels, and umbrellas, wearing an assortment of beachwear, they were an eyesore to Sora' black mood.

He slouched his shoulders and quickly went over to The Cliffs. The Cliffs weren't really dangerous, but hey had a sign in front that warned no one to jump on the rocks. Most of the locals had ignored that sign, but Sora had been the first one to go really far on the rocks, and found his cave. It wasn't really special, but it was his spot. He jumped expertly over each rock, having enough balance to keep both hands shoved in his pockets

(For the effects of angsting), and climbed into his cave.

It was warm, and there was a soft blue light from the reflections of tide pools below. He curled up in the back and shut his eyes, letting his mind wander. His whole body started shuddering from the effort of not looking at his own thoughts.

He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know.

He dipped his head between his knees, breathing. Just breathing for who knows how long. When he felt that the world had stopped spinning he looked down to the mouth of the cave, and jerked back.

There was a kid. He was staring, and he had also started climbing up in the cave.


End file.
